Fraternal Major Part I
by JrOeKnEeRe
Summary: Sounds like a constellation of sorts but its meaning was this unique justification of truth. I shouldn't have agreed to the nice offer. I should have found a way to Vegas but didn't listen to the precious angel trying to prevent what was to come. PhilxOC
1. Try to Breathe Like the SheWolf You Are

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongFraternal Major Part Istrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"The Hangoverp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"Philp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong1strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongTry to Breathe Like the She-Wolf You Arestrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No, no I'm sorry. He just gets overexcited sometimes and- I'm sorry? Yes, I sent in my resume a few months ago to them- Of course, I understand how busy the industry must be during these months. Summer is nearly here- What? Are you- Are you serious?- Don't play with me Benny- When!- That soon? How am I going to get there in time? I wish you would have told me sooner- No, oh please, I'm not blaming you, I worship you for getting me this- Okay okay I know, I need this one. I'll find a way to get there- Yea, don't worry- Hey! Thank you- Okay, bye."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I knocked once and waited, soothing the grip away from the phone. I knocked again. "You guys? Can I come back in now?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuffling, a few items falling to the floor and then even more shuffling. "Alright just hold on, Alan's a bit, indisposed at the moment."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Am not. Enter!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Doug, fully dressed in his tuxedo, stood before Alan, whose bare bottom reached well past Doug's failed attempt at concealing it. Alan struggling briefly, jiggled his bottom even more as he tried to get his pants back on.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Darn velcro always trips me up."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Doug shook his head apologetically. Alan finally covered himself and walked out from behind as though he was just now realizing I was behind him.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""There's no need for that. She's seen my booty more than enough times to be embarrassed. We have a whole album full of us butt naked on the bear rug Dad skinned for our birthday."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And the day had begun. "When we were babies, Doug, babies."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Right I know," he folded his tie as an unnecessary excuse.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What was the person you so rudely took a call for while I was asking your much needed opinion?" Alan narrowed his gaze yet kept the straight face I was immune to.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I told you what I thought before you so rudely yelled at me to get off the phone, with my agent I must add."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ben?" Doug checked his phone.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes. He got me an audition."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What? That's great! What movie? It is a movie right?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes a movie. Those commercials were just for practice-"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Like the condom one?" Alan giggled cheekily.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It was for practice. I had to take anything I could get but this one, this could be a break. Ben says it's going to have some pretty superior A-Listers in it. The producers aren't completely sure if the whole cast will sign on for it this time. This could be it guys. But there's a problem. The audition is tomorrow at two and I don't have anyway of getting there since Dad is letting you guys have the Mercedes. You know my bug can't make it across the border without breathing coal."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You should have let us get you that black Ferrari for Christmas. I even had a Piña Colada car freshener picked out."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Where's the interview?" Doug asked, obviously surprised by the Mercedes bit but didn't mention it further. He already knew the answer but wanted me to say it so he could insist on the one thing I should have never agreed on. I should have found my own way.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Las Vegas The Venetian hotel."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And that was it. He was too nice, too sweet to not offer a ride. They were going there anyway he says, he was sure the guys wouldn't mind giving a lift. Which basically meant when I was out in the hall talking on the phone, Doug had invited Alan and seemed to forget what he just got himself into. Which also meant the one who understood Alan, who knew how to handle his odd nature, was in desperate need of a ride for the sake of her future career.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But it's your bachelor party I said. I'd be a female presence invading the male bonding ritual.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He couldn't say more since Alan had pulled us all in for a restricting embrace, fully clothed. "What are you talking about? We're family now! You're coming with us and it'll be the best time ever!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;".p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Careful what you say next or I'll send you to the principal's office and she's a bitch. Besides, I'd hate to spend all this money without you telling me I shouldn't. You're my gamble guardian."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sure Phil."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And here we are again. I shook my head, Phil smiled. His class had left as I walked in. I don't usually come here, to see him at work, but Doug wanted me to as a surprise, Not like Phil would care. He plunged the nearly stolen pile of cash into his bag before strolling in step with mine. Walking in front of him was like trying to swim away from water in a four corner tub. He melted into a second skin, glued to my backside, I nearly choked. He opened the door before I could gather myself. We were then met by a mob of students rushing to their buses. He distanced himself in the smooth stagger that he does. "What's that supposed to mean?" he says this like nothing happened, as if he doesn't know what he just did to me. It's pure mutiny these reactions are to him. He was an attractive man. Any woman would tell you so, I just happened to be the one who couldn't forget this pestering fact whenever I was near him. And what made it all worst was his precarious interest for me.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What's what-" a short sixth grader dodged our path after catching an escalating football.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You just say, Sure Phil, like you didn't believe me or something."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh excuse me, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A short boy with straight blonde hair nodded quickly before ducking behind the crowd. How can he walk so well in this mess? I could never do so then and certainly not now. We were outside, less constricting but all the same.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He flicked open his maroon-shaded aviators before dismissing a young boy who had called his name.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He just had a question."'p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Which would turn into another question and another explanation I already said in class while he was daydreaming about god knows what-"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What were you saying?" Maybe I should have waited in the car like Alan wanted. I had to pry my hand from his after Doug had parked in front of the school. He hasn't gotten over that one incident yet. p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We reached the care anyway.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Don't jump over the-" too late. Doug tried to stop him but failed predictably.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The beloved Mercedes was in for something special this weekend and none could prevent its misfortunes.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Phil jammed his duffel between the driver seat and his, scooting over with an almost hurried mission. "Will you get in already? I see a pair of beady eyes heading our way."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I opened the door and got in carefully. We pulled out of the zone as I buckled in. p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Phil Wenneck, introduced to me by Doug not moments after I had introduced him to Tracy a few years ago. There's history between us, everyone can tell I'm sure, but not as involved as they may think. I shouldn't think of this right now. p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"If the top of the car is going to be down, I'm in trouble. I didn't bring a hat and one of my strands had snagged painfully onto my eyelid.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's okay, people always think of me and Vi as one person so I wouldn't remember me either," Alan told Phil. Another strand tore into my eyeball like a moving bullet.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He's just messing with you Alan, he remembers you, right Phil?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"To begin with a different more clarified explanation for all of this, Alan and I are twins. Fraternal twins. They were still talking but I was still busy with this. I caught Phil searching through his bag for something possibly related to my need for hair containment. Which, in reference to my hair, it's unique. emNaturallyem unique unfortunately. While our mom's hair is an almost light brown, very light, almost orange-like and our dad's is ordinary brown, mine came out with this confusing strawberry golden brunette. An unusual mixture which for texture, frizzes whenever possible in smooth sporadic waves, even more confusing I know. More to the point, Tracy received the beautiful dark brown hair which shows no flaws but, even more to the point, she was the emyoungest/em of us./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Not by much.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Alan and I are no more than a few years older than her. But we were around the same age as Phil and Doug. p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"So, yes, I was the first to come out into the world with Alan following shortly after in a seven minute interval between births. Our family calls us the fraternal major twins. Which sounds like a constellation of sorts but its meaning became even more clear with each passing year.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Basically, for lack of better words, we're different.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But Alan has yet to fully comprehend just how different we are. p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Vivian?" I moved the pile of hair to the side, now faced with an old college ball hat Phil had been nudging into my arm. He didn't wait for me to reach for it though, he undid his seat belt, slid closer and took it upon himself.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Doug pulled us in front of Stu's house.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Should someone go get him?" Doug asked. No one answered.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Phil was busy readjusting the straps before actually smoothing my hair down and placing the hat on my head, which left me considerably fazed and fixated. The cap fit perfectly of course, but not without him brushing strands away from my face beneath, either securing them behind my ear or just squeezing them further back. And the way he did this could have very well been him pulling me in for a kiss. How can everything he do, be an immediate heat enabler for my skin whenever he's this close? It's nothing less than mutiny as I've said before.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He leaned back into his seat almost in admiration. "Yea, you should definitely wear this to your audition. If they don't take one look at you in this hat and not give you the job firsthand, something's wrong with them."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""If they take one look at her in that and don't kick her out on the streets, then they'd have something wrong with them," Doug laughed with tease but I was far from capable of laughing along.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I did open my mouth though, to add to his remark but- "Hold that thought," Phil lifted himself to one knee, cupped his mouth and called for Stu. I shouldn't let him effect me like this. Maybe I'm just nervous about the audition. It's only my whole career on the line. Or it's Phil. I blame Phil.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Alan cleared his throat and was looking at me, smiling. He must have been watching that whole scene but didn't say anything until now. "Try to breathe my sister she-wolf," the first wolf pack reference for the day. But this time, Phil, who would usually forget such outbursts shortly after, was now collapsing back down to his seat, putting two and two together to discover the not-so-hidden meaning. Alan shuffled to the front, still with that smile I would imagine, while Phil was left staring. I didn't know for sure though since I was currently waving to Stu as a way to avoid it. He looked like Melissa just slapped him clear across the face with scorn.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Did you have to do that? I was trying to make a point," he opened the door and waited for me to make room for him. This ride might be harder than I thought. I knew they wouldn't want to sit next to each other, being a guy thing, but now I'll have to practically sit on Phil because of this small space barely big enough to call itself a middle seat. And Phil, who was in fact staring, proved that previous notion.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm surprised she let you out of the house," he spoke to Stu but didn't look away.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It wasn't easy," Stu scuttled in, shut the car door and waved pleasantly to the house as though she was watching.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well, you're here now buddy, so let's put the pedal to the metal and smoke this joint," Doug acted like he would rev the engine violently but merely pulled out on the street as cautiously as he could.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wine country, here I come."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Viva Las Vegas baby!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Was I supposed to come up with a saying too? I wasn't the only one who had stayed quiet. Phil had given himself more than enough comfort by leaning his weight against my side, our knees together, arms together, hips glued, he was set for the road. While I was trying to steady any unnecessary reaction, hoping he wouldn't notice the sudden warmth I was radiating.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Unlikely, he could feel it and he knew what it meant. If only I knew how to inhibit him from doing so, this trip would be much easier.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"eman/em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emOkay, so it was the movie, Bradley Cooper and a whole bunch of other factors that did this to me. I am now writing a Hangover fanfic. Odin help me.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emNow, to begin, I made a deviantart for this story, if you can believe that, 1st chapter and there's already something extra for you? How nice am I? Or how obsessive have I become to these movies?em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI know, The Hangover Sequel is already out and I'm going all the way back to number one which some of you may not be too giddy about since you want a fanfic for that movie you just saw and decided to come to fanfic and engorge yourself in a Bradley Cooper nostalgia realm...I'm okay...but I want to write this before I get into writing a Part II. Why? Because I actually have this story laid out, til the end, yea I know right? Why can't these plans come to me for all those other stories neglected on that profile page of mine. But, a Part II hasn't yet reached my already jammed skull of madness.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emAlso, I've even been working on a Youtube video tribute for both the movies 1 2. So, you'll have that sometime soon. I'll mention it in whenever chapter I post it on. Another addicting factor. That'll go up on the profile page as well, as though it's not already full to the brim of links.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emSpeaking of profile pages, the deviantart for this story will be posted near the bottom, under the story title and such.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emIt includes: images of what you just read, images of what will happen and as much Phil Wenneck as you can handle.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emThanks for just reading this!em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emPS (Jan 16 2012) : I actually posted the youtube vid today. So the vid link is now by the banner link. I figured I might as well tell you in the 1st chapter if you feel like, you know, you're not into this yet, tho it does get better =) And then there's the little vid for fun. It's not to be taken seriously or in relation to the story except some of the clips are right on haha, anyways yea, enjoy?em/p 


	2. Venetian Ain't Got Nothing on Caesar

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong2strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongVenetian Ain't Got Nothing on Caesarstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alan, look at me."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But it was funny! You should have seen your faces," he shimmied his hands.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alan?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He spun around, still amuse, but as soon as he noticed just how close I was to him, that faded. When we swerved in and out of the semi's lane, I had leaned forward between the driver and passenger seat as more of a reflex than anything. Ready to grab Alan, for what reason? I wasn't sure, it was a reflex. But all the same, he tightened his mouth and faced me the same way he did when he knew I wasn't happy with his actions.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Remember what we talked about?" I nodded to him in an enacting emphasis, which he soon nodded along as a result. "Then you know this is against what we agreed on?" he kept nodding, focused intently on matching my own nods. "Okay, let's try not to do anything like this again."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But wasn't it at least a little funny?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I thought it was."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I glanced behind to Phil and found that his arm had been stretched out towards me with his left currently shrinking from my waist. Was he holding me? He was.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Listen to your sister Alan, not Phil. It wasn't funny," Doug loosened his grip on the wheel and shook his head. Alan faced forward without saying anything else while I leaned back, just in time to see Phil cover up the fact that he had been concerned for my well-being. I thought I felt someone's arms grab tight but it was so fast, I didn't know for sure.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He covered it up as I readjusted my seat belt. He knows I saw him yet would never show me that he did. "It emwasem somewhat amusing."/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""For him, yes. For you, probably. For us? No."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He wanted to say something, to contradict me but I didn't want to keep going. Instead, I faced forward and tried to fix the hair tie that was holding an extremely messy mop of hair. The hat, which started off this whole domino effect, had to be given back before we reached the interstate. I would have much rather worn it though, because now I looked like a deranged poodle with disheveled twigs for fur. All the same, I'll have to do a serious mirror check the moment they drop me off at the Venetian.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Stu, do you have any granola bars left from the gas station?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I have some skittles," Alan pulled down the vanity mirror. Most likely wanting to make amends but didn't want to face it straight on. But, as usual, I had already forgiven him not moments after he looked me in the eye and nodded agreeably. And probably long before that, which only proves how tight he's got me around his finger. Why? Naivety for one thing, guilt for another.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Guilt? Yes guilt. An illogical form of it.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Since I was born before him, there's always been this guilt. Like maybe if I had stayed in longer, moved over enough so he could make his way out first, then his mentality wouldn't be so emoffem. If only my fetus self gave him the opportunity instead of being so pushy. It's been medically documented that in some rare cases, the mentality in a twin left in the womb longer than the firstborn may lack in intelligence. For Alan's case, it applies. And he can be dangerous sometimes, wholehearted but dangerous. Yet I know it's no one's fault, it's just the way he is. So I keep reminding myself./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Maybe later, I just need something stable right now rather than sweet. But thanks," I smiled into the reflectio before fidgeting with the bar's wrapper.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Need some help with that?" Phil watched.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I wasn't having that much trouble.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No I got it," which I did but for some reason this was upsetting him and thus, he snatched the bar from my hands and worked on it himself until ripping apart with more force than it needed. And the bar was now turned to crumbs and small chunks of melted raspberry ooze.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He handed it back without noticing my staring inwardly at his whole attempt. "Thanks?" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sure," an indifferent response. It wasn't about this wrapper, it was something more, unpredictable? Not indifference. Why can't I name it?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Look! Look! I see the Eiffel Tower and Lady Liberty and that happy cowboy all waving at us! See! Look Vi, do you see?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The sun was going behind the desert's line and the welcoming neon lights of Vegas took its place. We made it.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I see it Alan," and it was beautiful. In its own majestic middle of nowhere anything goes kind of City beautiful.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The cars all slowed down to match the new speed limit. Nevada traffic control must have known everyone would be staring at the lights rather than the road and so made the limit to accommodate fewer accidents. Smart.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"We were all proving this accommodation even more with our focus drifting from one blinking building to the next like flies to light bulbs. "Yup, I'm never leaving," Phil crossed his arms overhead, nodding in wishful honesty. The others smiled and chuckled in the same thinking manner.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Venetian was just beyond the third stoplight. Doug smiled in assurance after my excited hoot. The tension before was quickly forgotten. Wow. This is a palace. Benny is going to get a very nice Christmas gift. Knowing him, he may have even gone all out with the room booking. I'm just grateful I get to stay overnight. I wiggled enthusiastically in my seat, mini dancing to the thought.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Stu laughed. But Phil held a rigid expression stern enough.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What?" I wanted him to at least show some encouragement before I leave them. It'll help.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It'd be easier if you just check in with us at Caesar's Palace, that way we won't have to wait for you to check in now and out when we leave."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My audition's here remember? It's better for me to have a room in the same hotel. I can be prepared ahead of time with the getting ready. I have long and boring girl stuff to do. Besides, I'll come to you guys when I'm done so we can leave together from your room. It's no big deal. Just be sure to text me what room you're all in," the Mercedes pulled into the valet area.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The cavern-like overhang was lit with an ItalianPeruvian gold atmosphere, an extravagant palace recreated from 21st century material. Alan rotated in his seat as soon as we parked, knees on the cushion, body facing us. Even he wasn't happy. Phil won't move./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well, I think it'd be better for emallem of us if we just stay together."/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I second Phil's notion."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You guys, have you forgotten why you're here? It's Doug's bachelor party! Now come on, let me out. Stu's blocked by that hummer limo."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Doug was blocked too for that matter. "Yeah you guys, if she wants to stay here than it's fine. It was the original plan anyway. Especially with everything she has to do. So don't be mean and let her out Phil."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I could crawl over him but for the sake of possibly falling and the ruby red embarrassment afterward, I shouldn't. I know why Alan wants me to stay but Phil, I thought he'd be more than happy about this arrangement. He's into the whole guy's only night out thing, especially with this bachelor party-hard gig.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He was going to say something else but Alan pretty much took control of the situation. The slow yet shrill wail was rising in his throat and about to reach the surface. Oh no.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emAlanem, please don't do that," I sat back in my seat./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What is he doing?" Stu stared at us.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Alan creased his bushy brows, wrinkled his forehead, pushed his upper lip out and would look at no one but me. He didn't want to separate and he was going to do whatever he could to make sure I stayed. Ever since Doug invited me, I could tell the re-enforced nostalgic attachment was growing back inside. His big sister was going to leave himp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It was surfacing, so very close, I had no choice.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alright! Okay, I'll stay with you guys. I'll just have to call Ben to cancel the room and make it here an hour early tomorrow."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It stopped. And a gradual, triumphant grin bore into his face instead with an excited up and down bounce in his seat.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Phil, trying not to appear as content, relaxed more into his seat. "Doug, to Caesar's Palace."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;".p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Actually, since Benny just canceled my room at The Venetian, he could probably transfer that money for a villa here. I mean if we really want one."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Of course we want one! Is that cool?" Phil asked the check-in girl. She smiled. He had her under his charm. p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I just need the account information."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He'll tell you," I handed her the phone. Benny was still on. He wasn't too happy about this plan but went with it anyway. She grabbed the blackberry, swishing her long black hair to the side so she could hear him better.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks Vivian," Doug leaned over the counter.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Don't thank me, it's all Benny."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No, I mean for staying with us," he swerved behind Phil and stood closer. "You're my best friend too you know. It's just nice to have you here before the wedding. Especially since you're the one who did this for me, introducing the love of my life and all. I owe you everything."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He always knew how to do this. I could have just smiled but needed to do more than that. I pulled him in, constricted his neck and held him close, which he did so in return. "Thanks Doug," we pulled away. Phil leaned into the desk, playing with my phone. He held it out and shook it so I would notice.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Everything has been confirmed. Here is the key to your villa, if you have any questions, please don't be afraid to call," she handed Phil the cards and smiled.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you," he grabbed his bag and took the lead to the elevators.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ben hung up after she talked to him right?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Pretty much," Phil switched his duffel to his other shoulder. "I said goodbye, he said to have fun." I nodded, glancing behind to make sure Alan was there which he was, gently placing his beeper in his pant pocket. "Have emfunem," the elevator opened which we all squeezed in./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I heard you," Stu helped roll my suitcase in before the doors closed, that wasn't a very long opening.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He meant it for you."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I doubt that," I moved over so Alan could press the gold plaited button specific for the villa.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""His exact words," Phil smirked, staring at the floor dial.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It may have been his words but it didn't mean anything. It was a casual goodbye. If anything, it was a mixed up warning to Phil for me. He thinks I'll party with them if invited. They won't anyway, I'm just here for the room and Alan. The partying bit will be their thing. The moment I get in the room, I need to set my outfit out, rehearse some acting skills and hit the sack.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Wow.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Whoa," we walked further in, the villa's ornate style soaking any further thoughts. This was amazing. A secret for the rich. No wonder Vegas is so, popular.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Now this, this is nothing more than we deserve," Phil pat Stu's back before exploring more.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I may have trouble sleeping. We only get this for one night?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Black velvet sheets, marble canopy, white Persian rug, this is my room. I dropped the suitcase on a golden striped bench before touching anything I could get my hands on. It all felt so perfect and so delicate. The satin, the pillows, the vases, the curtains. Isn't there a remote that controls it?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But they were opening without my doing anything. I looked around, finding Phil standing in the doorway, with the small remote in hand. "Check that out."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The city glistened up here. "Yea, it's pretty." And to think this was going to be their playground in a few hours , kind of a scary thought. Especially with the mind of Phil and the happenings of Alan combined.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm guessing you only brought clothes for the audition and pajamas."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yep, why, is that a problem?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""How do you expect to come out with us in pj's?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Knew it.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm not," I clicked the remote further into his palm to close the curtains. The mini bar better have pretzels. I need something to munch on.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Doug wants you to," he followed closely. Not as close as the classroom but close enough.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Does he?" It doesn't. Maybe room service brings up candy as well as food.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes," he grabbed my arm and straightened me out in front of him.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well that's nice but you know I can't."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes you can. Live a little Vivian."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He's not going to let up. He knew it and I knew it but I also knew it wasn't just Doug who wanted me to go with them.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I'm not talking about Alan either.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Even if I wanted to, we'd still have that clothing problem you mentioned," which isn't a problem at all, I could just wear what I had on. I wasn't much of a style fanatic and he knew that as well. He knew too much. "It's better if I stay here. Now will you let me go please?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What about Alan?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He's perfectly happy with me just being in the same hotel as him. I'll be here when he gets back and that's enough for him. Besides, he's a big boy and a night out with the guys will do him even more good than it would for me. He's not that crazy. You'll be fine," I wiggled free, which was actually kind of hard. He held on tighter than I thought. What's with him?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wow, your room is way better than mine," Doug walked in. "Are we ready? Stu's on the phone with Melissa so let's go coax him away before he confesses all," he clapped his hands but stopped as he noticed our position. "Everything okay?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes," I moved around his grip and opened the suitcase. "Just be sure to come back alive, I wouldn't want to bring a corpse back to Tracy instead of this clean cut stud before my unworthy eyes. Nice suit."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Doug smiled, smoothing his hair back and neatening his coat. "I think you mean clean cut emand emdevilishly handsome."/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do forgive me," a humorous curtsy. I brought out the pj's, doing a double take on exactly what I was holding. I had more than enough at home but these were obviously a last minute grab. A shrunken green tank with the batman symbol printed across the chest and bright pink poodle pants. Oh god. I grabbed the pair mom got for me when I reached puberty. What were these doing at the top of my other pairs?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I plunged them back into the suitcase before they could see. Just because I wasn't fashion savvy doesn't mean I wasn't embarrassed by the blind eye I sometimes have. "So I'm guessing Phil couldn't talk you into it?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What?" This isn't the right outfit. Wait, yes it is, but what's this below it?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We all talked it over and agreed you should come with us. It'll be fun."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Who put this-? Alan was in my room while I packed. I left to get the shoes in the closet but then went to the kitchen to fix something to eat, came back, Alan scurried out of the room. That clever little-p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So what do you think?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""She already said no to me-"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I was looking at a simple one shoulder black dress with white lace trim just below the knees. He put this in here. And the matching bra and- He so went into my underwear drawer. But wait, is this a clue-? Clues which he sometimes left for me to find when he didn't want to express himself in other ways. But then this means he's planning something. The same thing happened when we were in high school. He left me three thousand dollars on my bed the night before he took my bug out for a joy ride. Which, of course, ended badly. But the money he left was the exact amount it cost to tow it out of the bay and to fix the damage repair. He was planning something tonight, with the guys, something I would have to witness or experience or be there when he did it. I never know which but this was what he wanted or needed, like my witnessing his actions or- There's just some things he does that only I can- I don't know how to describe it. It's his way of- it's his- it's just what he does sometimes-p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Where's Alan?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Phil pursed his lips. "Uhm, I'm not sure. Well, he said he had to go get something downstairs."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Something what?" Phil moved closer.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He'll be back soon, I'm sure."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I felt material move beneath my hand to find Phil pulling at my suitcase. "Hey-"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What's this?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He found it and held it clear out for viewing. "My audition dress," pure lie.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Right. No it isn't. This is what you're wearing tonight with us," he flung it over my shoulder, patted it twice before urging a path to the bathroom. "Nope, sorry can't hear you. There's no arguing, just get it on and meet us in the entrance in five," he shut the door.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;".p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It didn't come to mind that these strong liquid substances, currently pouring down along our throats, had been messed with. That what I was thinking about before, about the clues Alan had left, the particular clue I'm currently sporting, didn't once send any warnings that maybe my baby brother, my own blood would poison my drink. Our drinks.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Why didn't I put these signs together?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Phil. That's why.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The way he was staring as I walked into the entrance, counting my steps as a way to keep from tripping. The heels weren't as high but heels nonetheless. Or was it the way he stood by my side on the roof? His hand brushing against mine ever so often. Knowing what response he would receive as he did so.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I blame, everything.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"eman/em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI know on the deviantart, if some of you went and took a look, it's a white dress. But since it took me, so very long, to find the perfect picture to somewhat match the idea, I had no choice. So, yes her dress is as described here. Black, white lace, beautiful.em/p 


	3. Ribbed Panthera Cleaváge

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong3strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongRibbed Panthera Cleavágestrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lights. Colors. Music. Pain. Smoke. Fur.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ice. Satin. Fever. Ache. Fall. Hard.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pain.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Thousands of tiny metal slates were slicing beneath my skull, pounding even harder. Something cold soothed over the throbbing. The floor beneath. Piercing into the warmth of my skin. Exposed skin. Naked skin. What?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I could have sprung awake but for the love of all things dignified, I stayed down. Arms were stretched long across the tiles. Legs pointed straight. Hair felt, well, it was there. But- my bra, is not supposed to be here. The strapless cups were supporting my sore ribs instead of its actual purpose. Leaving the most important feature completely exposed. How did it- My head! Oh god! My head kills! What is this? Not a migraine, more like an alternate universal form of a migraine without the statuesque quality and immovable effect. I could move though and did so too soon.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And too fast. I rammed right into Phil's shoulder blade. His right arm was bent under my neck as I tried to roll back but was pushed even more as Alan ran smack into Phil's abdomen, across my waist and tumbling across the floor. Phil's side was then forced into my spine which he later removed himself as sluggishly as he could. Still unaware of where he was or what just happened. The sheets were graciously crinkled and glued to my chest the moment Alan's blue socks were launched into the air and Phil's elbow crushed my vertebrae.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I dug for more cover. Phil groaned. And Alan was screaming hysterically without- I looked away. This was much more personal than just a booty shot.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""There's a tiger in the bathroom!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Fur.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Orange and black fur across leather cushions with an idea of unyielding softness and easy fear.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"What was that? Was that, a memory?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Phil slowly stood, holding his pants from falling, shirtless. He calmed Alan with a simple agreeing-to-look gesture. Neither had yet noticed the naked woman staring at them like an idiot. Which I took to great advantage. Panties. I was still wearing underwear. Phil was next to me? He had pants on. Breathe. Just unhook the back straps, move the bra up, cover them!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh shit!" Phil slammed the bathroom door.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I told you!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What's going on?" Stu, looking about the same as everyone else, sitting wide legged on the couch.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The hooks are broken. The hooks on my bra are broken! Only one held the whole piece together. One! And it was ripping. Which right then, Phil decided to walk back. Alan waddled past us, still mumbling as Phil looked down at me. "Why are you laying like that?" he tilted his head, blindly reaching for one of his shirts that was hanging along a table's leg. I had curled into a ball with my arm behind after attempting to cover myself but was regrettably useless.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"So since I didn't know how to answer and my quivering brain cells were nowhere near capable of thinking of one, I stayed quiet, watching him figure it out himself. Which he did. If only the emhow emwould stay locked away from his roaming mind instead of the emwhy/em. His clouded, blood-shot eyes widened, swollen lips separated and hand caught in a large tangle within his grungy strands. But then, his gaze came to realize things. Elusive scenarios came to mind with images upon images upon images./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And I said the one thing that would do nothing to help. "We don't know that," what else could I say?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He didn't say anything. Merely stared.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Know what?" Alan stopped pacing.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What happened?" Stu repeated again.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Pants Alan, pants," Phil backed slowly towards the couch, gaze still on mine. A small smile formed and a casual wink beamed before he turned to Stu. That better not mean he finds this amusing. Alan ducked to the floor in search for some type of clothing. There were none.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Uhm, Vi?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Don't come over here. Please don't come over here and see me like this.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yea?" Did my voice just crack?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Is this yours?" He held up the dress. Which wasn't a dress at all. It was a pile of black shredded material, white lace drooping in streams, binding completely destroyed, recycled into paper. "What did you do to it?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emWhatem?" But I could have. I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything? "I emdon't/em know."/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That tiger probably did it," Phil sniffed the inside of his shirt before cringing in disgust.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm in so much pain," Stu leaned his head back and groaned loudly.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh god man! Your tooth!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He looked to Phil confused, slapping his hand down on a reflective tray and spread his mouth wide to find a very large opening where an essential tooth should be found. But wasn't.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"That's right, just keep talking to each other, Alan keep looking for clothes, look anywhere but here. I just need to roll these sheets around and somehow worm my way over to the room. Hope the suitcase hasn't disappeared and find a good pair of non-shredded clothes. Don't worry about why you're like this, just go cover yourself. Slowly, move slowly so you don't fall, there you go. Tuck the corner in, there! Okay, tiny steps to the room. That's it, doing good-p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Vivian!" Alan slid across the floor, slammed into my side, forced us over the couch where I plunged hard into the cushions and he catapulted over the furniture, belly first on the small side table, missing the couch entirely. Neither Phil nor Stu had moved or even flinched, simply stared.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I think Phil, however, pressed his hand into my stomach to secure a safer landing but I couldn't be sure since I've no clue what just happened.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Wait!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Am I covered? I sprung my head up from its upside down position to find the sheets were, indeed, covering my chest.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What the hell Alan?" Phil tried to pull me upright but my legs were dangling off the back and hips were jammed.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm sorry," Alan lifted himself from the table, massaging his side. "I didn't think you'd lose your balance-"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My balance! You launched yourself into me before I could even stand! As if I'm not in enough pain already," the only way I could get up was lean towards Phil, wiggle my legs to the couch, roll off and try to stand again in this cigarette costume. It'd be easier if he just got up and let me do this without him there. Which he isn't doing.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But there's something wrong," Alan fell from the edge, just missing Stu's feet if he hadn't moved them.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"This didn't turn out like I planned. My face was on Phil's lap, hair strands climbing up along his open abdomen, legs rolling off and arms stuck deep within the cushions. Was about to but Phil grabbed me, tucked his arm into my waist and did what I couldn't have done without dropping the sheet and exposing the intimate top half to all.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks," I avoided facing him. He didn't stop though. He still held on, stood in place and practically lifted me full to my feet. Which I nearly lost that balance but he didn't let it.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Where's your other clothes?" I nodded towards the room. He already knew the answer but probably just wanted to ease the tension building from the thin sheet currently dividing his hands from my bare-skinned spectacle beneath. He could have just let go, I was balanced again, but he didn't. He supported me and started to walk towards the room.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wait you guys wait, don't go in there!" Alan shuffled to his feet, threw himself again over the intensely waxed floors and blocked the way.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What, another tiger?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emNoem," his brows lifted, considering Phil's question. "No," he needed to make sure. "It's not a tiger. It's-"/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A baby. A baby is in my suitcase!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do you see that?" Phil pointed.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alan, why would you keep us from coming in here?" Before I knew it, I was standing over the case, pressing my finger into the middle of the baby's palm to which it squeezed. I wasn't sure enough to hold it. "This is a human child. That tiger you can avoid but this, you know better."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I know that," he rushed forward. "I just thought after the tiger and everything, this would be too much. Especially with that-"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"What's he pointing at?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No, emthatem," he snatched up my other hand from the baby's blanket. He rubbed his finger over something light and reflective intruding the end of my finger. My middle finger./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Is that a ring?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"That's a ring.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A ring with a precious stone remarkable enough to be, a diamond? Why is this on my finger? And the middle finger of all fingers?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Phil moved just as fast, actually it was more rough. He practically rotated me to him. I cringed as he looked at the ring as if I was bleeding or something. p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Stu joined us, overlooking the sparkling object until he halted mid-stride. "Baby? ... What did we do?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why does my breath smell like someone died, got beaten by its own corpse and got resurrected in a pile of poop?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alan?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We need to find Doug, that's what we need to do," Phil let go of my hand, buttoned his shirt and headed out the room without looking to anyone.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Doug's gone?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No, we just haven't found him yet. Check his room, check the villa-"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Check the bubble bath, I thought I saw someone in it-"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Just check the whole fucking place alright?" Phil snapped. To Alan? That was out of line.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey," I called for him but he kept going like he didn't hear. Stu followed him. You don't talk to Alan like that, he wouldn't either. It'd be like scolding a puppy for gnawing on your toes. Something's wrong. What was that about?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" "It's a boy," Alan ran the back of his hand along its arm. "But mom dressed us in matching blue jumpers when we were little too. Remember how everyone thought you were a boy? Check to see if he has a weenie."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Put this on," I pushed the baby carrier, recently found from beneath the bench, into his chest before gently sliding my finger out from the tight grip. And it didn't even effect him. An agreeable baby.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""This?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You hold him, I'll supervise. You have more experience than I do."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I do?" he was already strapping it onto his shoulders.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah. Coffee Bean? You'll remember. I just need to change clothes. This toga isn't really doing it for me. Don't pick up the baby until I get back. I'll put him in there," Very carefully, I leaned the infant over enough to grab whatever type of clothing I could.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Only to find a horrible reminder with which I took off in a sprint throughout the villa in search of a clock.p 


	4. Capture Thy Epiphany

**.**

**4**

**Capture Thy Epiphany**

2:4_5_. In the afternoon, 45 minutes late. Nearly a whole hour. Benny called. Yes, yes he did, Benny called me on my cell to make sure I was up and over there auditioning but did I know this? No, no I didn't. Why? Because my beloved blackberry is nowhere. He called five times. FIVE times! No answer. He called Doug's cell for the sixth. How good for us, now we know we can't call Doug to make sure he's alright. "Shit, shit shit! My phone is gone head is sliced in two, Doug is gone, my career is blown to shit!"

"Will you come away from the ledge, you're making me nervous."

I kicked the pool water in response, knowingly soaking my hitched up jeans. I didn't care.

"These producers won't give a second chance. Benny will surely kill me."

"She _can_ swim."

"Stop being so dramatic and get over here before I drag you myself."

"She's supposed to be, she's an actress."

"Not anymore!" I _was_ being dramatic, annoying dramatic, it's no wonder they haven't kicked me in the water to stop it. It was naïve, yes. Acceptable? Maybe. Truthful? I hope not. There were way too many _my _and _me_ references that I should have stopped earlier than that. I took my feet out of the pool and limped over to the table.

"Just relax before your hair frizzes more," Phil set orange juice in front of me as I sat down.

"Too late."

Why would he even notice? It must be really bad for him to say something. Or it could have been my complaining about its massive structure in the room, the elevator, the lobby and the snack bar.

Stu shook his head kindly as a way to say, it's not bad.

Stop thinking about your hair.

"Phil?"

He gulped more water down before squinting at her.

"Why are you wearing that?"

He looked with lazy interest. "What are you talking about?"

I reached across the table and palmed his left wrist.

"That's a hospital bracelet," Stu leaned forward, taking his finger out of his mouth just to say this but plunged it back in soon after.

"Are you okay?" Alan squeaked.

I should probably let go. Phil didn't notice the prolonged hand holding though.

"I'm fine Alan," calmer but still, he was toned snappish. "This is it. We need to go to this hospital and see the doctor on here. Where's the valet ticket?" He scrounged through the pile of pocket items previously gathered and snatched it up. "First step to finding Doug. Let's go."

We all stood. Seeming how elderly people stand when their backs ache from sitting so long. We're in such bad shape it's ridiculous. What ever happened to us, must have been too much. Way, way too much.

"Don't put my tooth in your pocket!" Stu pointed possessively.

"Why? You don't need it anymore. It'll make a great souvenir," Alan clutched it stronger.

How do you put this on? Phil moved around the baby seat, hovering from behind. "No, it's this strap," he covered my hand before removing it and connected the two together. "Stop moving Alan so we can put this carrier on you."

"But I want to put this in my scrapbook! For safekeeping, he'll just throw it away."

"Give him his tooth back," this baby was heavier than I thought. Hopefully Alan won't get tired, no one else will be willing to carry him. Carlos. He bounced playfully, more than ready to wiggle into his travel bungy.

Phil turned Alan towards me so I could get him in. I wasn't holding the baby right and it was probably going to notice this very soon. They were still arguing.

No, don't move your legs, I can't get you in if you move your legs! But Phil steadied them, with a rather natural gesture, putting one in the first opening while I did the other. There. We stepped back, looking it over. . Alan pressed the baby further into his wide stomach before strutting ahead of us, obviously saddened by the tooth defeat. Stu followed, us behind. Leaving the past struggle in fast haste.

Not as fast as I would like. It's so much harder to walk in wet jeans. They'll dry fast enough though, especially in this heat. "You're better at those things than you think you are," I almost grabbed Phil to balance the lost speed but held back. Just do it without help.

"What things?" He didn't see it.

"Baby things," I really shouldn't have done that little tantrum by the pool.

He side-glanced, turning away again just as fast. "This coming from someone who's never held a child before."

"Neither have you. But you were really gentle with him," why is he acting like this? He merely shrugged, even more dismissing than ever. I just wanted to make conversation. Keep mind off of this embarrassing scenario. One of the jean's rolled-up legs was falling to the even more difficult and uncomfortable position which led me to fixing it, of course, but in this precise moment, a flaunting near-naked waitress walked by with her drink tray raised high. She smashed right into my bent over side and dropped the drinks with glass shattering all over the cement, various laps and tables.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

The waitress readjusted her dental flossed thong before kicking the tray further from her sparkling black heels. And ramming the object into my own flats. "Damn it! Do you know how hard it is to walk with this fucking tray in heels? Let alone a thong? I can't bend over to pick this up-"

"It's okay, really, let me pick it up for you. It's totally my fault, I should have been-"

"Stop! What are you doing? I can't have a guest deal with glass, just stop, if anyone sees you- Just go, okay? Go."

"No, please, let me help you-" Good God, what is he doing! "Phil! Stop! This hurts!" Did I just hear a pop? He dragged, _no_ tore me away from the pathetic attempt for forgiveness which the girl merely stood still.

"We don't have time for your accident-proneness alright?"

He let go. This wasn't him.

That's it.

"What is wrong with you? You hurt me Phil! You've seriously taken whatever this is, too far!" I was making a scene. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

He kept walking.

I should have kept at it but for the sake of Doug and sanity, I kept the peace. Sort of. "Is it about this?" the ring nearly smacked his face if I hadn't calmed myself. He pushed it back. "It is, isn't it?"

He didn't show any emotion, his gaze held forward. We moved through the lobby.. Stu and Alan waited before the lounge couches. The surrounding hotel guests seemed to quiet though, all of them thinking the same thing. We were a wreck.

"I'm not going to drop this," and I wasn't. But he grabbed my wrist and pulled us back after we stepped outside.

"Yes. Alright? Yes," he lowered his voice.

"Why? What is it?"

"A ring," Alan peered over his shoulder.

"What it means?"

But Phil looked away and straightened himself as Stu and Alan came closer.

"What he said," he walked away to the valet desk.

"Ticket sir, and we shall get to your car very much soon," the poorly accented concierge smiled at us.

"You don't get to do that," I swerved a cart full of Coach and Louis Vuitton luggage, nearly pushing us both into the podium.

"Sorry, do you want to give him the ticket?"

"Stop! Why does this upset you? Do you remember something? Do you know whose ring this is?"

The concierge took the ticket and left.

Phil stared down into me and seemed to struggle. But his face softened and cleared. "It's mine."

"Yours?" Slowly now, easy. "Your _diamond_ ring?"

But the valet driver had returned just as fast as Phil looked away from her, again.

"Your car, officers."


	5. Rohypnol R2D2 Forget Me Not

**.**

**5**

**Rohypnol R2D2 Forget Me Not**

Blue overlooking green, lips unmoving, baby crying, comfort nowhere, sirens yet to blare.

The Nevada heat gleamed through the glass and of course went straight into the diamond's haven. Like a disco ball sending the car's interior up in stars. And he, no longer side glancing, was looking into one such star between his 9-12o'clock steering grip. From the traffic to that tiny light, back and forth, every few seconds. If the traffic was moving, we'd probably be in a wreck by now. But who could be angry with a police cruiser ramming into the back of your car, you'd probably think you did something wrong rather than the other way around.

And that little light is nowhere near insured. At least from my knowledge. Which is zip.

It was about to be named, what this was, why those few years since we met were so hard, why he's still staring deep into _his _diamond's glare. But I moved its glitter into my jeans instead. I can see him, peering in the corner, aware of such a bold move. Because I asked him why and received no direct answer, that's why.

"Vi?"

Maybe I should put the ring in my pocket, out of sight, wake him up. Manipulate his thoughts into action. _Oh where'd it go? Wait, where'd what go? That thing making the disco light? Oh right, I need to tell Vivian what it means._

As if.

But I'm not going to hide it completely. The significant middle finger has to stay exposed as some sort of mechanism for bringing the subject back into his mind and conversation skills. And why the middle finger? If what I'm thinking actually happened then could he have been drunk enough to miss the right finger? _Right_ finger? Okay just stop.

"Vi," Alan sung the way a Disney princess would to summon forest animals or sea creatures. Too much detail. Calm these nerves.

"Yea?"

"It is a_ ring_ right?"

Even if I tried, there's no will to ignore him, all those years of practice, failed. Phil shifted his hips somewhat. The traffic was backed up which means he can't divert his attention elsewhere. He was stuck in this car, with us, with this subject, and maybe I should use it.

"Yes Alan, a beautiful ring," the tension was strong enough to replace any gaze we kept from each other.

"Then why did you ask what it was?"

"I was asking what it meant," why did I have to sit shotgun? Next to the source of this, really.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did he say?"

Anymore shifting from him and the seat will be torn into gluteus strips, much like my poor dress. Only those were tiger strips.

"Nothing."

"And I'm sure talking about him like he's not sitting right next to you isn't helping," Stu fiddled with the window as though it would open. Seems to forget we were in a stolen police car. And he's in the criminal seat.

Confused, unemployed, infuriating, now looking down the front of a diaper. If only Doug was here then we'd be a complete gang of miscreants.

"Alan, it's a boy and you know that. If you're checking for poop, that's behind. Actually you should just wait until we stop so I can check myself. We both know about your gag reflex and it's not going to be a pretty picture if there's something in there."

He snapped the absorbent material back in place, lifting his nose towards the window, he knows I'm right. And the subject of baby poop has gladly taken the unwanted talk about this thing, now digging into my jeans, into another direction. Any deeper and there's going be a hole exposing the skin of my inner thigh. But this dilemma is going to be brought up again soon, I'll be sure of it, but not here. Or around an audience.

"You know, just in case I've turned invisible or something, I'd just like to say that yes I am indeed here, still. And in being here, in the driver's seat, I'm going to take things into my own well-deserved hands."

Few pedestrians managed to dodge the oncoming vehicle but others seemed to keep to the sidewalk ahead. Unbeknownst of a police cruiser now rolling behind them. And god forbid there's a speaker radio that could project his voice into the public which there is. It's good for warning them but he'll use it for other things I'm sure.

"I don't like this. I really don't like this! Phil, seriously stop and let me out. Let me out!" Stu's frantic pleas met Alan's excited hoots. And me, I've sunk as low as possible into the seat with a shield wrapped around my identity from those peering in the glass. It wasn't working.

Again, why did I open the door and insist on riding shotgun?

So I could see the sashaying confident blonde ahead with the serious boob enhancing leopard dress. And so I could subconsciously compare her lovely features to mine and listen for the drool from Phil's mouth. But it didn't happen, the comparing yes, playful banter from Phil no. Nothing followed her gorgeous strut not even a saliva fall.

"Phil if you don't say something, I will."

"You couldn't even ask a girl for prom Alan, let alone say something to this viper," obviously it's a way to be distracted. So I kept going. As did he.

"I did too ask someone."

"I only said yes because I was meeting my date there and would later ask Abigail to save a few dances for you."

"Oh yea, I remember. Thanks Vi."

Still, Phil avoided the temptation to grab that speaker once again and only kept focus on not driving over feet or children.

"How much longer? This baby might be starting to smell or it's me. Oh wait, never mind I believe your brother just farted."

"I did, sorry. It smells like skittles though so no need for nose covering or anything."

"This is the street."

. . .

"Don't look at me that way," I pulled his little blue shirt back down before patting his belly sweetly.

"But you just stuck your nose up his diaper."

"I was just checking. I have as much visual tolerance for diaper juice than any of you. So I let my nose do the dirty work."

"Lies, you wouldn't have leaned back that slow if you didn't enjoy it."

"So I'm a little taken with our Carlos here, sue me," and I put him in the carrier perfectly this time without awkward help. I'm a little proud of such an accomplishment.

"Come on," Phil separated my affection after checking the car's lock. And the more we seemed to get closer to the hospital, the more he hung on. Actually he hasn't let go, my arm was so securely tucked beneath his. I went along with it of course, the heat enabler sparking to level one but after former events, something needed to be asked.

"Is this some sort of disguise for gaining sick person access to the doctor?"

He grinned, side-grinned so I couldn't see the amused half. Good, he's lighting up. I'll break him later for information.

"We can tell them she's pregnant," Stu moved his glasses closer to his face, looking for the entrance door. Which we were already going through but his mind was elsewhere. As was mine.

"That won't work since she already had this one who's probably at an age where you can't have another baby yet. Carlos needs a role play too. He can be your guy's love child."

"Can I help you?"

Alan stepped up, seemingly prepared to offer a story for our sudden visitation. But Phil already held his wrist out to the overjoyed receptionist. "Where?"

"Seventh floor, ask the nurses' station, he should be around," she eyed us closely before returning to her freakishly long purple nails.

They were following well behind, even with Phil using his arm tucking as a leash device. Hadn't he learned from the pool incident? This doesn't work with me. And wouldn't you know it was my left side under his control? So on the positive notion, when I get a chance to flip him off, there'll be a friendly reminder blinding him with glitter.

As if I would ever do that though.

"No one touch the button, that's my job!" with proud swiftness, Alan knuckled the seven and returned to leaning against the wall for support. Carlos bouncing a little with his step.

"We were going to let you do it anyway," the elevator closed. The fourth number was already lit.

A rather sophisticated elderly couple stood to our side, somewhat staring in response to Alan's abrupt button drama. But soon, the woman smiled politely to me, noticing the affection between Phil's leaning and my accepting. Which is what it probably looked like, this position sort of increased the moment the elevator moved. Meaning we were pulled in even more to each other. Was he nervous?

The fourth floor rang. They pardoned themselves with gentle ushering. And before the doors closed, the woman looked to her husband, still with the smile and spoke clear enough for us to hear. "Newlyweds," they both nodded with fond memories of their own.

We may just have an apocalypse on our hands if I were to heat up more. Global warming would be far from blame. Is this hospital fire insured?

He can feel it. I'm sure he can, this dangerous temperature soaking into his already moist shirt.

_Ding_. "Bing, let's go newlyweds," a sharp snort left Alan's nostril. Knew he couldn't let it go for the sake of his sister's embarrassment. A brother's privilege. Even Stu couldn't resist a smile. Phil didn't wait for him though, he walked out, nearly squishing him between the doors of course.

I'm still attached by the way, just reminding you. But my throat's a little dry and incapable of speech at the moment. He doesn't seem to be talking either.

"Oh what a cute baby," a young nurse passed us but couldn't resist a fist grab which Carlos gave her the moment she put her finger in his palm. "How old?"

"Old enough," I smiled. Alan gave an up-down stare with my own reading a _What? I'm an actress remember? Well at least used to be. _I can play along.

"Oh I know what you mean. I have two under my belt. What brings you here?" she tries to wiggle out but he kept her in there, she let him.

"I was treated earlier by this doctor. Do you know where we can find him?" Phil practically moved me forward along with the bracelet so she could see the name. It wasn't necessary, all he had to do was readjust it to the front so she could.

She furrowed her brow but thought nothing of it. "Sure, I'll take you to him. I can't let go of this precious thing just yet anyway."

The halls were nearly empty. Must be a slow day. She walked beside Alan still, who seemed to be liking her company even though it was directed to Carlos instead.

"Can you ease up a little?" I whispered, barely able to feel the arm, probably couldn't even move it if he did.

"Obviously he won't be satisfied until he takes your arm off. I need to talk to her anyway Phil so could you?"

Well I wouldn't have thought Stu would be the one but he did. Sure Phil wasn't really being himself and we just went along with it considering the circumstances. But for Stu to be the first to acknowledge its, inappropriateness? He even pulled us apart. Further and further without even looking for a response since he moved us into an entirely different hall.

"I would have expected Melissa to do something like that, not you. Is her aggression rubbing off? Not that I'm complaining, he's not being very, he's, something's just up with him."

"Well Phil is, he's difficult you know that. But no on the Melissa thing, I just thought this would have been really awkward with you being so close to him and all. It's just been bugging the crap out of me for awhile now and I feel like this may be the only chance I can really get a close look," all the while he planted his face into the ring, coming back disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I uhm, well I lost Melissa's ring. My grandmother's ring and I thought, since Phil is acting like he doesn't know about this one, why it's on you or where it came from, I thought this was hers. I didn't understand what you and Alan were talking about in the car and I just wanted to be sure. To look closer than I have been before. My head hasn't exactly been sharp lately, you know?"

"I know, mine neither," But- "I didn't know you were proposing?"

"After the wedding I was but that's kind of at a fault since I can't find it," he ruffled his hair, fixed his glasses and scratched his neck. All nervous habits.

"Oh I thought- She's-" not now. "But no this isn't your grandmother's, it's, well it's Phil's."

"Phil's?"

"Excuse me sorry," a patient with an IV monitor rolling beside him pointed behind us with an anxious bite on his lip. "Could you sort of move a little so I can-"

"Oh yea sure, of course, sorry."

The poor guy shuffled into the bathroom we were blocking. This really isn't the place to be talking about this. But we were going to whether it was in a hospital or in the middle of a runway. I suppose when you're at war with yourself, it only takes so long to let it all out. Stu being the less likely candidate for sharing such a need.

"He said it was his Stu. Direct from his mouth," and it did feel pretty good to do so, legitimately.

"But why would he carry a ring like _that_ with him here? And why would it even be on your middle-"

"Same questions I've been asking myself. Over and over, you've no idea. I'm not even sure how to ask him about it, again. I mean, you don't think he would, you know?" I can't even say it!

"I'm not one to answer that Vivian. I didn't even know you two were, are you dating?"

"No but-"

"Where were you guys?" Alan, looking rather agitated and a bit wild, waited for no answer. He grabbed my hand and headed for the room where Phil sat craning his neck toward us while the doctor examined his current patient.

"Oh-" And I backed out fast enough before it could be etched in memory. "Sorry, I'm sorry I'll just, I'll just wait out here."

"I'll do the same," Phil moved just as quick, the image must have been seen long enough to upturn his opportunity.

"Alan," it came as a whine but meant to be a mild scold.

"What?"

He knew what. He wanted me to see what he saw, no matter its very unsuitable inclination. Common decency Alan, good god. Had this doctor been examining him the entire time they were there?

I suppose it's a good thing he grabbed me. Before I was about to confess all. Which I could have very well done. To Stu.

"Don't ask," Phil crossed his arms, backed into the door's frame and tried to rid of the uncomfortable vibes still hitting his psyche.

"Did he say anything-"

"No not yet. I thought it best to wait until after he's done checking that man's penis."

"That wasn't a penis, that was a shriveled up raisin."

"Alan."

"That'll be your shriveled up raisin once you hit seventy so I wouldn't be saying anything."

"I could check you now if you like?" The doctor snapped the clipboard shut before walking ahead of us along the hall. Should we follow? "You coming? I got a busy day still without you guys stalking me." Guess so.

"We understand. But we really need to know what happened last night?"

"Have you seen Doug?"

"He was with us right?"

"What did you treat me for exactly?"

"Slow down. Nurse, could you put this file back into the rack. And get me, right, thanks. Now, who's Doug? Oh right, uhm yea he was with you, a bit scratched up, nothing big. This is your file here. Let's just take a look," he skimmed through the few papers marked Wenneck, Phil in bold. "You came in from a little bar brawl it seems. Vitals improved. Blood pressure a little raised. Ah, right here. After your blood was taken, says you had an increased level of- Oh."

"Oh? Oh what?"

"Well it looks like someone slipped you Rohypnol which explains why you can't remember anything."

"Rohypnol? You mean, you mean the Date Rape drug?" he smiled a bit, thinking it was a joke. "I was raped?"

"Give me a minute," he scanned more pages. Serious?

Is this why he held me so tight, why he was nervous? Did he have a feeling about, actually being raped? He gave an almost panicked look-around, ending on me for a small moment. Probably wanting reassurance, I wasn't exactly building his confidence.

"Nope, not raped. Take a breath pretty boy, you're unscathed."

"Then do you remember anything about what happened to us? I mean did we say anything, just, any info you could give us?" there's some mild relief.

"You were all pretty out of it. But you did keep saying how awesome the chapel was."

"_Chapel_?" Oh god.

_a / n_

_Youtube Vid is up, under the banner link. Just now posted it (Jan 16) I was going to wait til the next chapter but well, didn't want to. So it's there =) but since the majority of you have already read this one, those seeing this msg now have a fun advantage, kinda. It's a pretty amusing vid I must say so take a peek if you wish? Be prepared though, it's not to be taken seriously, but I couldn't get the Hangover and that song out of my head. _


End file.
